Disposable absorbent articles have typically been constructed to fasten about the waist and legs of a user to contain and absorb body exudates such as, for example, urine and feces. The disposable absorbent articles have typically included topsheets, backsheets and absorbent structures. Additionally, some disposable absorbent articles have included flaps, cuffs, fasteners, elastics, and other components, to improve the containment and absorption of body exudates and to improve the aesthetics of the articles.
Some patents and applications have suggested that absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, may be adapted to include containers and/or pockets filled with powders, towels and baby oils and other accessories useful for baby hygiene. However, these containers and/or pockets are merely appended to the internal or external surfaces of the articles without regard to functionality or aesthetics of the absorbent article.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an absorbent article including an enclosure adapted to contain one or more objects wherein the enclosure is functionally and aesthetically integrated into the design of the absorbent article.